villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henry Bowers
|type of villain = Deranged Sadist}} Henry Bowers is the secondary antagonist of the Stephen King novel It, its 1990 miniseries, and its 2017 film adaptation. He is the local bully, the Losers Club's arch-rival, the leader of the Bowers Gang and the puppet of the bloodthirsty trans-dimensional fiend known as IT. In the 1990 miniseries, he was portrayed by Jarred Blancard as a child, and by as an adult. In the 2017 adaptation, he was portrayed by as a teenager and Teach Grant as an adult. Personality Henry is abused by his crazed, alcoholic and psychopathic father, Oscar "Butch" Bowers who taught Henry to be a racist. Due to his dysfunctional upbringing, Henry has developed an abusive attitude and hostility towards his environment, becoming a known bully across the town who targets defenseless people and occasionally even animals. One of the things the boy fears and hates the most is his own father, and misplaced that anger gathering his gang and pay his frustration onto the Losers' Club, sometimes going as far as using weapons such as a knife to mutilate his victims, which frightened even some of his thugs. After his contact with Pennywise, Henry began to be even more sociopathic and dangerous than before, displaying signs of schizophrenia (although justified since his hallucinations were provoked by Pennywise). In the miniseries his father is toned down to strict and he doesn't have any excuse to commit bullying, patricide and murder etc and he resorts to murder over mere defeat in rock fighting. Appearance Book As a kid, Henry adopted a Grease-esque physique, he wore a pink (brown in the TV mini-series) leather jacket and oiled his black hair. He was slim and athletic as a kid. But when he got older, he had white hair from his encounters with IT, and was very chubby, and was always seen wearing a blue jumpsuit with a white shirt underneath. His sanity got worse because of the constant hate he was fed by his father Butch and also from IT. After death, his corpse had the unnerving habit of shifting its position slightly so it looked like he was going to revive as an undead being. Miniseries In the miniseries, Henry's leather jacket was brown and his hair was black with an elephant trunk and he thought murdering was legal due to an extreme mental illness. He and his dad were racists and Henry's dad was strict but on good terms with Henry. When Henry was in his mid 40s he was an unhealthy patricide with white hair and overweight who'd aged badly due to seeing his friends die though he thought that Belch was alive. Films As a teenager Henry was a slender boy with brown hair styled in a mullet with a rather punkish fashion sense; his most prominent outfit in the movie was that of a red vest shirt, dark grey, aged boot-cut jeans, studded cuffs and black boots. After spending time in the mental institution Henry had developed a more stocky build, his skin became paler and his mullet grew longer although unlike in the book and miniseries his hair remained the same color. Throughout his time here he wore a grey vest shirt, blue jeans, black trainers and occasionally a navy blue hoodie. Quotes IT (Novel) }} 1990 TV Miniseries }} ''IT: Chapter 1'' }} ''IT: Chapter 2'' Trivia *Despite being the leader of the Bowers Gang, he is not as evil as Patrick Hockstetter, whose vile behavior comes purely from his own mind, unlike Henry, whose evil comes from his hatefully abusive father. In the TV miniseries, however, Patrick does not appear and Henry's father is strict at worst. *Some of the more disturbing sinister acts of Henry Bowers in the novel, such as an act of bestiality with a sheep and ejaculating onto a birthday cake, were omitted from both the miniseries and the 2017 film, likely to avoid an NC-17 rating. *The film version of Henry is the only incarnation of the character whose hair remained the same color after being imprisoned for his crimes. This is because unlike his book and miniseries incarnations this version of Henry was never put under trauma at the hands of IT. Navigation pl:Henry Bowers Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Misogynists Category:Supremacists Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thugs Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Right-Hand Category:Provoker Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Rapists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Spoilers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Gangsters Category:Jingoists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Elderly Category:Lover Stealers